Valioso
by Megumi.Neko
Summary: Suga no cree que tenga un gran rol en el equipo, para rematar Daichi parece haberle reemplazado con Michimiya, entonces una oportunidad de cumplir sus deseos se presenta. ONE SHOT cortito.


No poseo las obras de Haikyuu y no gano dinero con esto.

╔════ ೋღ ღೋ════╗

 **Valioso**

Torneo de primavera, terminado el partido contra Wakunan, Karasuno tuvo por fin un pequeño lapso para descansar, mientras se disputaba Aoba Jousai Vs Datekou; el vencedor se enfrentaría a ellos por la oportunidad de llegar a la final de la prefectura.

Después de haber verificado que el capitán estuviera en buenas condiciones de salud luego del fuerte golpe que recibió durante el encuentro anterior, el vice capitán se puso de pie.

-Usare el tiempo para tomar algo de aire fresco- el equipo se encontraba en las gradas, sus integrantes atentos al partido, esperando por su próximo rival.

-No te demores Suga- no había emoción en la voz de Daichi cuya mirada seguía fija en la cancha.

-No creo que haga mucha falta incluso si llego tarde- añadió en un tono algo melancólico, pero disfrazando rápidamente una sonrisa, en un intento por tranquilizar los ojos de cachorro triste que le dirigió su capitán- volveré, no te apures- se dio la vuelta para salir, sin notar que el castaño le seguía con la mirada hasta que paso la puerta.

Una vez afuera, estiró los brazos con pereza, llevando su mirada al cielo, permitió que sus sentimientos afloraran un poco. Su equipo no lo necesitaba más, desde la primera vez que le vio jugar supo que Kageyama haría un mejor trabajo que él, Daichi no le necesitaba más, le había visto varias veces conversar animadamente con Michimiya en el pasillo, teniendo que enmascarar sus celos en una sonrisa amable.

Tercer año había estado lleno de cosas buenas y malas para Kōshi, la integración de los nuevos miembros de primer año, había resultado un impulso para el equipo, el daño colateral fue que termino en la banca ya que no era lo suficientemente hábil. Pero Suga siempre trataba de ser positivo, quería lo mejor para Karasuno así el pudiera jugar muy poco o nada en cada partido.

El otro problema tenia nombre propio, Daichi. Su conexión fue inevitable desde el día que se conocieron, gracias a él, Suga se dio cuenta por qué nunca estuvo atraído hacia ninguna chica en el pasado. Debido a el largo tiempo de convivencia y la presencia de Asahi, logró acostumbrarse de a pocos Sawamura, sin ponerse todo torpe o sonrojarse cada que este quería decirle algo.

La ironía de la situación le arrancó una triste sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del complejo, la primera vez que se enamoraba, y resultaba ser un amor imposible.

Del otro lado de la calle y un poco más allá, alcanzó a divisar un pequeño templo, no recordaba haberlo visto las veces anteriores, tal vez lo único que podía hacer por sus compañeros seria comprar algunos amuletos para el siguiente partido. Con un suspiró se encaminó hacia el lugar hurgando en su bolsa de deportes para sacar la billetera.

Suga arrugó la mirada, al estar leyendo los amuletos que ofrecían, notó un pequeño pozo de madera que parecía bastante viejo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo jovencito? - la súbita voz rasposa de una sacerdotisa muy entrada en años le hizo saltar.

-Yo…- dudó a lo que la mujer sonrió con suspicacia entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí, creo que puedo ofrecerte algo de lo que andas buscando- soltó rebuscando en los cajones, sin dejar que el chico se pronunciara. Sacó dos amuletos de algún tipo de piedra, redondos y pequeños atados cada uno con una larga cuerda, de color rojo con un cuervo tallado en medio. Les dio la vuelta enseñándole el dorado kanji del amor en la parte trasera.

-No, yo... yo no- trató Suga batiendo las manos frente a él mientras sentía el sonrojo apoderarse de su rostro al pensar en Daichi.

-Solo cuestan cien yenes cada uno, oferta especial porque lo necesitas- intentó la vieja poniendo ambos amuletos en las manos del chico- además te dejare pedir un deseo en nuestro pozo, siempre se cumplen de eso estoy segura.

Kōshi lo pensó por un segundo, doscientos yenes era demasiado barato por todo eso, soltó un enorme suspiro, los compraría junto a los de la suerte, incluso si no se atrevía a entregarlo sería un bonito recuerdo.

-Bien, llevare algunos para la suerte en deportes también- entregó dos monedas de cien, señalando los otros que deseaba. Pasó uno de los amuletos por su cabeza, portándolo como un collar.

-No, no necesitas eso- gruñó la sacerdotisa cruzándose de brazos y seguidamente señalándole el pozo. El chico suspiró de nuevo, tratando de no poner mala cara ante la terquedad de la señora.

Tal vez si iba a pedir el deseo y regresaba, le permitiera comprar lo que había venido a buscar en primer lugar. Se acercó con cuidado al desvencijado pozo parándose lo más cerca posible.

-Para que el deseo se cumpla tienes que pensarlo con fuerza, y luego inclínate sobre el borde lo más que puedas- indicó la mujer desde el mostrador, Suga rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que le pedía, la anciana parecía algo desequilibrada, tal vez sería mejor retirarse del lugar.

" _Me gustaría ser valioso para Karasuno y, sobre todo, para Daichi"_ pensó cerrando los ojos e inclinándose, la madera crujió. Tal vez si tuviera la habilidad de Kageyama, la velocidad de Hinata, la fuerza de Asahi o la rápida reacción de Nishinoya, hubiera podido evitarlo, pero fue tarde para darse cuenta cuando el tablón cedió y estaba cayendo sin remedio al fondo del oscuro pozo, una potente voz gritando su nombre fue lo último que escuchó antes de sumirse en la inconciencia.

Una fuerte punzada en sus brazos lo trajo a la realidad, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Estoy muerto? - gimió- si es así ¿porque duele tanto? - oteó a su alrededor, notando que estaba colgando del borde contrario, nada le explicaba cómo se había mantenido ahí agarrado estando inconsciente. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía logró salir, la noche había caído- Daichi seguro va a matarme, ¿Qué demonios? - el templo no estaba, salvo aquel pozo, no había rastro alguno del establecimiento.

Pero no tenía tiempo de averiguar a donde fue el lugar, debía volver al complejo, probablemente Karasuno había ganado el partido siguiente, quería abordar el bus junto a sus amigos para celebrarlo.

Se detuvo frente a la cartelera de informes, buscando el nombre de su equipo para ver si habían llegado, pero no lo encontró por ningún lugar.

-Disculpe-se acercó al centro de información donde una mujer de cabello rubio organizaba diversos documentos- ¿podría decirme contra que equipo jugó Karasuno y quien ganó?

-¿Karasuno?- al dirigirle la mirada, la rubia se congeló en su sitio, para luego ponerse pálida - Su…Su…- balbuceó mientras la respiración se le aceleraba- ¿Sugawara senpai?- se tapó la boca con la mano, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el muchacho frente a ella se veía más confundido a cada momento.

-¿Nos conocemos?- en un gesto entrañable el peligriz se rascó la nuca apenado por no acordarse de la mujer, además, se veía que llegaba a los treinta, ¿Cómo es que le estaba llamando senpai?

La rubia, aun sin salir del todo de su extraño estado de shock, le golpeó en el hombro.

-No es un fantasma- Kōshi la miró aún más extrañado, los ojos almendrados lo miraban fijamente- no lo entiendo.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco confundido, ¿porque me golpeaste? - trató de nuevo, dos mujeres locas, primero la vieja del templo y ahora esta chica que no quitaba su cara de terror, tal vez había mas de una razón por la cual a él le iban los hombres.

-La que no entiende soy yo ¿Cómo es que esta aquí? Y viéndose más joven que yo- lo segundo sonaba a reproche, pero el chico había quedado en las mismas.

-Vera señorita, yo vine aquí esta mañana con mi equipo, no sé si ellos ya se fueron, me perdí el último partido por un accidente, solo quiero saber que pasó, ¿Contra quién jugó Karasuno y quien ganó? - repitió su pregunta original a la espera de por fin darse a entender.

\- ¿Esta mañana? Sugawara senpai, ¿esta consiente de la fecha? – y ahí iba de nuevo la mujer llamándole senpai y ahora haciéndole preguntas extrañas, con un suspiró le señalo el calendario sobre el mostrador, y ahora fue el turno de Kōshi de quedarse en blanco, año 2026.- esta mañana parece ser hace diez años- sentencio dándole el golpe de gracia.

Suga se puso la mano en el pecho boqueando por aire, ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

-Por cierto, ¿debería presentarme de nuevo? Mi nombre es Yachi Hitoka, y fui la manager de Karasuno hasta que el equipo se desintegro por completo en 2017- soltó en un susurró con el ceño fruncido- no sé si estar alegre o enfadada por verle senpai.

Más pálido que lo normal, Suga se apoyó en el escritorio, empezando a darse pellizcos en el brazo continuamente.

-Es una pesadilla, si una pesadilla- gimió mientras la mujer frente a él intentaba que dejara de hacerse daño- debo estar en coma, o inconsciente, o dormido.

-Calma- gruñó separando la mano de su brazo enrojecido- ¿Qué posible explicación le ve a esto?

-No lo sé, yo solo fui a ese estúpido templo a comprar unos amuletos, la vieja me convenció de pedir un deseo, me caí en el tonto pozo…- repasó sus palabras de nuevo, caminado hacia atrás para echar a correr de vuelta a la desvencijada estructura de madera. Tomó impulso con toda la intención de sumergirse de cabeza, pero un jalón en su chaqueta se lo impidió.

\- ¿Senpai está loco? Se va a matar- la voz de la mujer que decía ser "Yachi" gimoteo a su espalda.

-Tengo que volver- gruñó de vuelta logrando soltarse, sin embargo, eligió no saltar, con cuidado y apoyándose en la madera mohosa empezó a descender, curiosamente el fondo no estaba tan lejos como pensaba. Al tocar el piso nada ocurrió, y aun veía a la rubia asomada en la salida- ¿si no fue el pozo que fue? - desesperado escaló de vuelta, la mujer se veía preocupada, pero ahora que la detallaba bien, si se parecía mucho a la manager novata- Yachi chan, ¿correcto? - la rubia asintió- si estamos diez años adelante, ¿Quieres decirme que ocurrió en ese partido? ¿dónde están todos los demás? - se llevó una mano al pecho, aun teniendo la sensación de que estaba en una pesadilla horrible, el amuleto hizo contacto con su piel.

-Sugawara senpai esa es una historia demasiado larga, y no muy grata de escuchar- completamente seria, la mujer se puso de pie dándole la espada- si espera a que mi turno termine en media hora, tal vez podamos hablar- murmuró encaminándose de nuevo al complejo.

Kōshi apretó la piedra, recordando de pronto el otro amuleto, no lo había visto en el fondo del pozo, y no parecía estar en los alrededores, por lo cual era casi seguro que lo soltó antes de caer.

Con paciencia y claramente sin tener mejor opción, espero a que Yachi acabara sus deberes, la rubia se dirigió a un pequeño auto compacto de color negro, indicándole que subiera al asiento del copiloto. Afortunadamente conducía mejor que la hermana de Tanaka, o Suga hubiera saltado por la ventana.

\- ¿La casa de Tanaka?- el peligris subió una ceja reconociendo el lugar.

-Vivo con él y Saeko san desde hace algún tiempo, tuve una pelea con mi madre y tuve que mudarme de la casa- respondió la chica bajando del vehículo e indicándole que le siguiera- estoy segura que no tienes un lugar a donde ir, así que será mejor que pases la noche aquí, aunque no sé qué cara pondrán cuando te vean, Saeko san, Tanaka senpai, estoy en casa- anunció a viva voz, pasos apresurados se escucharon por la escalera.

-Yachi- el grito agudo de Saeko llenó la estancia- trajiste lo que…- sus palabras murieron a medio camino al ver a Suga parado junto a la rubia- tengo que dejar de beber estoy teniendo alucinaciones- declaró, su hermano apareció tras ella, su cabeza ahora lucía una mata de cabello negro desordenado.

-Oe Yachi me trajiste…- se congeló también- ¿Suga san? - su voz salió en un hilo, cayendo de rodillas sin dejar de mirarle.

Tanaka se puso de pie corriendo hacia él, para tomarle de los hombros, apretándole con fuerza.

-Es de verdad- murmuró anonadado, Saeko se acercó para picarle con el dedo, solo para comprobar lo que su hermano decía.

-Pero ¿cómo?, han pasado diez años, y no parece haber envejecido ni un día- arrastró al peligris hasta que lo obligó a sentarse en el tatami junto a la mesita de madera el salón. Tanaka y Yachi se sentaron cerca, Kōshi seguía enviándole miradas de desconcierto a la segunda.

-Lo encontré hoy en el complejo, preguntando por Karasuno y quien había ganado el partido- Hitoka dejó los paquetes que traía en medio del grupo, Suga pudo notar un montón de comida precocinada y dulces varios- luego tuve que evitar que saltara de cabeza en un pozo.

-No creo que eso sea muy nutritivo- no pudo contenerse de señalar.

-Bueno es el Suga san real- el pelinegro se rascó la nuca- solo él haría ese tipo de afirmaciones maternales en una situación como esta- su mirada se tornó sombría- ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué vuelves ahora? - abrumó.

-Como ya le dije a Yachi chan, fui a comprar unos amuletos para el partido, una anciana loca del templo me dijo que pidiera un deseo en el maldito pozo, me caí en el y aquí resulte, no fue intencional de ninguna manera, pensé que podía volver por el mismo sitio y cuando trate no lo logré- respondió algo exasperado.

\- Espera, despacio- Saeko se masajeó la cien- te caíste en un pozo hace diez años- Kōshi asintió- y cuando saliste estabas aquí, y volviste a entrar, pero no regresaste allá- el chico asintió de nuevo.

-Lo que no entiendo eso de que Karasuno se desintegró, si los de tercero se graduaron ¿cómo es que el equipo no siguió? siempre creí que Ennoshita sería un buen capitán- soltó Suga aun sintiendo que le faltaba demasiada información que comprender.

Automáticamente, Ryunosuke compuso un melancólico gesto.

-Voy a hacer te- murmuró casi huyendo hacia la cocina.

-Tema delicado senpai- soltó Hitoka en un suspiro mientras se acomodaba mejor- realmente no tiene idea de las consecuencias que tuvo que usted desapareciera de repente hace diez años ¿verdad? - inquirió fulminándole con la mirada.

\- ¿Que tanto pudo pasar? - balbuceó con simpleza tratando de ignorar los ojos sorprendidos de ambas rubias- yo ni siquiera era titular del equipo y tenían un armador veinte veces más hábil en Kageyama- el ambiente se tornó más denso- no es como si realmente cambiará en algo que yo hubiera estado, además me graduaba ese año - Un sonido de porcelana quebrándose llegó, seguido de pasos apresurados, y Kōshi se vio levantado del cuello de la camisa por un muy furioso Tanaka.

-ESTAS JODIENDO ¿VERDAD? – ante la cara de terror de Suga ambas rubias empezaron a intentar calmar a Ryunosuke, que solo apretaba su agarre en el cuello del otro chico – desapareces diez malditos años, todo se va a la mierda y decides volver justo ahora que ya no puedes hacer nada – aunque su tono era de furia, había tristeza infinita en su mirada.

-No es como si yo hubiera elegido que esto pasara Tanaka, fue un accidente ya te lo dije – el vice capitán uso una voz suave, la misma que siempre servía para calmar al equipo cuando estaba demasiado impetuoso. Dio resultado, el otro le soltó y ambos terminaron de nuevo en el tatami. Confundido se volvió a Yachi que respiraba con dificultad a causa del enfrentamiento, la chica carraspeó un poco.

\- Senpai, Karasuno se enfrentó a Aoba Jousai ese día – explicó con cuidado – pero perdió, el equipo jugó realmente mal, comenzando porque Sawamura senpai estaba increíblemente desconcentrado y llegó tarde al primer set, la derrota fue monumental en tan solo dos sets – la rubia bajó la mirada suspirando con toda su capacidad pulmonar, Ryu se apoyó en la pared enjuagándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano ante los recuerdos – tu nunca apareciste la policía no dio contigo ni con el cuerpo, literalmente te evaporaste en el aire, y Kageyama se culpó por eso, creyó que te habías ido por perder el rango de titular. Recibió una carta de Shiratorizawa y para segundo año ya estudiaba allí. Hinata no lo soportó, incluso trató de transferirse también, pero el entrenador de esa escuela le humillo por ser demasiado bajito, y Kageyama no quiso escucharle por más que insistió en buscarle, con el corazón demasiado rotó para seguir con su sueño terminó viviendo con una tia suya en Tokyo y jugando en el Nekoma.

-Si bien ellos eran un punto fuerte, ¿Qué ocurrió con el resto? – analizó el peligris llevándose una mano al mentón y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

\- Nishinoya senpai volvió a discutir con Azumane senpai, ya que este se negó de nuevo a aceptar alguno de los cupos o becas de deportes que tenía en Tokyo, tu no estabas allí para calmar la pelea como siempre y Sawamura senpai parecía un ente andante, casi ni comía mucho menos meterse a detenerlos, creo que no notaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, nunca le volví a ver sonreír – la chica le miró, sus ojos tenían dos grandes pozos de agua en el borde – Shimizu senpai se marchó sin decir adiós, simplemente estaba tratando de huir a lo que fuera que ocurría. Tsukishima perdió el interés y se dedicó a estudiar de lleno, Yamaguchi trató de traerlo a la fuerza un par de veces lo que desencadeno un altercado irreversible entre ellos, y nunca hablaron más – Saeko corrió a traer pañuelos, ya los ojos de los cuatro estaban bastante aguados y probablemente iría para largo, Hitoka continuó – Ennoshita senpai no aguantó la presión, ninguno de primero se inscribió al club ese año, solo eran seis contando al libero, y así ni siquiera podrían tratar de enfrentarse a otros equipos, huyó de nuevo, Narita san y Kinoshita san le siguieron.

\- Noya y yo pusimos mucho empeño en traer de vuelta a esos tres cobardes, incluso Yamaguchi nos ayudó varias veces, pero pasados seis meses concluimos que tenían razón – la voz de Tanaka se quebraba – los cuervos dejaron de volar para siempre.

Suga sintió un nudo en la garganta, y un par de lagrimones amenazaron con descender, con furia los limpió de sus ojos, tenía miedo de preguntar, pero lo hizo de todas maneras.

\- ¿Qué fue de todo el mundo? – la frase salió gangosa, un enorme suspiro comunal se dejó oír.

\- Kageyama volvió a ser el rey de la cancha, tuvo que estudiar ya que fue expulsado del equipo a mitad de segundo año, al parecer Hinata era quien lo mantenía centrado. Fueron a universidades diferentes en Tokyo. La caída de Karasuno tuvo un mal impacto en el Nekoma, Hinata entabló una relación sentimental con Kozume san, dolido, Kuroo san acabó metiéndose con Yaku san, rompiéndole el corazón a Lev kun en el proceso, ambas relaciones terminaron muy mal- La rubia menor, sacó una cerveza de una de las bolsas, la abrió y le dio un enorme trago-.

-Asahi atiende una florería y un pequeño vivero en la ciudad vecina, Noya trabaja en Tokyo luego de culminar sus estudios. Yamaguchi se graduó de contabilidad y trabaja aquí con varios negocios, Tsukishima sigue en Tokyo al parecer, pero no estamos seguros ya que la comunicación se cortó hace demasiado tiempo, al igual que con Kyoko san, Ennoshita, Narita y Kinoshita - Tanaka se pasó una mano por la cabeza – El entrenador Ukai volvió a la tienda y el profesor Takeda pidió transferencia a otra ciudad, al parecer necesitaba alejarse para olvidar. Yo me gradué, aunque parezca increíble y trabajo aquí, Yachi es, de los que quedamos en la ciudad, la única que sigue en el mundo del vóley, trabaja en el complejo deportivo.

\- ¿Puede creerlo senpai?, Iwaizumi san es el entrenador nuevo de Aoba Jousai – apuntó la rubia menor dando un trago a su cerveza mientras les pasaba otras a los hermanos – ellos perdieron el torneo contra Shiratorizawa por cuarto año consecutivo, Oikawa san entró en depresión y terminó en pelea sin reconciliación, tanto así que Iwaizumi me confesó que hubiera preferido perder contra Karasuno, antes que perder a la persona más importante de su vida. Al parecer Oikawa san entabló una relación sentimental con Ushijima san en la universidad, cosa que tampoco termino bien, porque sabemos que hay pocas personas que aguanten realmente el carácter del gran rey- suspiró, recordando de repente algo nuevo- Ha si, y Hinata me contó que en una borrachera de Kuroo la semana pasada, al parecer se acostó con Bokuto y Tsukishima, Akaashi los descubrió y está pidiéndole el divorcio al búho – los tres restantes se cubrieron la boca con horror. El peligris se removió tratando de recuperarse de la cantidad de información, aún faltaba algo.

\- Bien, quiero saberlo, ¿Por qué han hablado de todos menos de él? –los tres adultos cruzaron miradas significativas.

\- ¿A quién te refieres Suga san? – inquirió Tanaka tratando de desviar la conversación.

\- No pudieron engañarme en la preparatoria mucho menos ahora – el aludido se cruzó de brazos.

\- Hablare, pero que conste que lo omitíamos por tu bien, la verdad yo siempre pensé que ustedes dos acabarían juntos – gruñó el ex calvo para luego mirarle fijamente, el otro estaba ocupado en tratar de contener un sonrojo – Daichi san no fue a la universidad a la que los tres de tercero querían ir, si no a otra, se graduó de fisioterapia, pero, ha tenido un problema grave con la bebida desde que desapareciste.

\- Y ella se aprovechó de su debilidad – escupió Saeko con desdén.

\- ¿Ella? – oh no, no le gustaba para donde iban las cosas, de pronto el aire se hizo más pesado y le costaba respirar.

\- Yui Sawamura – susurró quedito Yachi tratando de no hacer énfasis en el apellido, pero aun así Suga pudo escucharlo- se casaron hace año y medio, estuvimos en su boda, ella se veía muy feliz y el seguía siendo el mismo ente en el que se transformó hace diez años.

\- Noya los visitaba con regularidad, ahora debe hacerlo a escondidas, porque Yui es muy demandante con Daichi san, y él perdió su voluntad, al parecer y como era de suponerse cuando el amor es unilateral, el matrimonio va de mal en peor – explicó con cuidado Ryu como temiendo herirle, el otro chico estaba algo encogido, con una mano sobre el corazón y una mueca esforzada en su intento por enmascarar el dolor.

El silencio reinó por un momento, solo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Kōshi tratando de contener el llanto. Yachi lo estudió, exactamente con la misma ropa que lo vio la última vez mientras dejaba las gradas, un pequeño resplandor rojo sobre el pecho le llamó la atención, alargando la mano para analizarlo.

\- Sawamura senpai tiene uno igual a este – soltó en un murmullo, el peligris subió la mirada sorprendido.

\- ¿Daichi tiene el otro amuleto? – su tono fue más alto del que había planeado, tal vez producto de la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados.

\- ¿Amuleto? – inquirió Saeko curiosa acercándose también a mirar la piedra que sostenía Hitoka entre sus dedos.

-La sacerdotisa del templo me vendió dos amuletos y un deseo. Cuando aparecí aquí, no tenía el otro, he de suponer que Daichi lo encontró – su sonrisa paso de esforzada a irónica, el destino tenía un sentido del humor bastante negro. De repente Tanaka se puso de pie tomándole por los hombros.

\- Suga san, ¿Un deseo? ¿qué deseaste? – el aludido solo atinó a abrir los ojos sorprendido.

\- Es algo personal ya sabes… – balbuceó rascándose la mejilla algo apenado.

\- Y qué tal si, esta es una situación como esas películas que le gustaban a Noya – los tres restantes ladearon la cabeza sin entender, Ryu bufó – quiero decir, que tal si la vieja esa te mando aquí para cumplir tu deseo.

\- No creo que sea posible cumplirlo ahora Tanaka – susurró Suga con aire de melancolía.

\- Bueno, el profesor Takeda siempre decía que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y aquí somos cuatro, puede ser vergonzoso, pero, ¿realmente tienes algo que perder senpai? - Hitoka le puso una mano en el hombro, su respuesta fue una ligera negación de cabeza, en este futuro lo había perdido todo y a todos, y ellos se habían perdido entre ellos, cualquier mejora que se lograra sería un avance.

\- Yo, em… este…- balbuceó una frase más que ninguno llego a comprender, su cara estaba sonrojada a mas no poder.

\- Suga si no hablas claro no vamos a oírte – gruñó Saeko zarandeándole un poco.

\- Yo dije, que yo pedí ser valioso para Karasuno, y para Daichi – el susurro fue apenas audible mientras su cara se coloreaba más aún si era posible.

Tanaka lo soltó de golpe logrando que el chico aterrizara sentado en el tatami.

\- Bien, creo que tu deseo se cumplió senpai, está más que claro que todo esto paso por tu ausencia, lo que significa que eres valioso para Karasuno y para Sawamura senpai, puede que ahora que lo sabes logres regresar, cuando trataste de volver la vez pasada no lo sabias – Yachi se puso un dedo en el mentón, la rubia mayor asintió con la cabeza y Ryu, por fin saliendo de su estupor lo miro fijamente.

\- Tal vez si te llevamos al pozo puedas volver y arreglar esta mierda de futuro – espetó el ahora pelinegro con esperanzas renovadas y retomando su tono gamberro alegre como no lo había echo en años.

Suga analizó que podía ser una posibilidad, entonces, los cuatro montaron a la camioneta de Saeko, llegando a su destino mareados y rogando por sus vidas.

El peliplateado descendió velozmente del vehículo, parándose frente al pozo, con decisión dio dos pasos atrás y saltó cerrando los ojos.

Desafortunadamente lo recibió el fondo terroso, no logró hacerse daño alguno ya que como había notado la vez anterior, no era demasiado hondo.

-Tal vez funcionó, y si salgo estaré de nuevo en mi tiempo- escaló la estructura no sin dificultad para dar con la salida. Su decepción fue igual a la que vio en la cara de sus amigos, seguía en ese horrible futuro.

\- Él sabe que es valioso para Karasuno – Hitoka se tocó el mentón mientras veía a su senpai revolverse los grises cabellos con desesperación – pero Sawamura senpai se casó con Yui.

-Oh, ya veo a dónde vas – la rubia mayor asintió – él puede decir que él sabe que es valioso para Daichi, pero, realmente no lo cree, en su interior siente que fue fácilmente reemplazado.

-Tenemos que ir a Tokyo – las dos mujeres estaban murmurando en voz baja – pero todos tenemos trabajo mañana ¿Qué pasa si esto no funciona?

-Hitoka chan, me dijiste una vez que Karasuno te había enseñado a creer en los milagros, ahora necesitamos esa fe, esto tiene que funcionar – Saeko subió el brazo empuñando la mano con determinación – será para el bien de todos.

-Oe – gruñó Tanaka que ya venía acompañado de Suga- ¿Qué tanto se secretean ustedes dos?

-Nada nada, suban al auto, haremos una parada técnica antes de volver a casa- ordenó la mayor, ambos varones entraron en el asiento trasero, Yachi se acomodó en el del copiloto y Saeko pisó el acelerador a todo lo que daba.

\- Oe Nechan – murmuró Ryu después de rato de estar viendo pasar el paisaje por la ventana – ¿Qué camino tomaste? Llevamos media hora de viaje y normalmente no nos toma más de diez minutos llegar del complejo a casa.

-Te dije, haremos una parada técnica- gruñó la mujer mientras conducía con una sonrisa maniaca.

\- ¿En dónde? Si sigues a esa velocidad vamos a llegar a Tokyo – gimió mientras Suga a su lado estaba pálido del susto.

Las dos rubias sonrieron entre ellas con complicidad.

-Solo confía en tu nechan, tengo una corazonada- y aceleró más aún si era posible, los chicos del asiento trasero estaban tan ocupados temiendo por su vida que no se percataron de a dónde iban ni de lo que planeaban las féminas.

Arrugando los ojos con desconfianza, el ex pelón echo una mirada fija a su joven senpai.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Daichi san? – el peligriz brincó en su sitio por un segundo levantando la guardia ante la pregunta tan directa, pero bueno era Tanaka, uno más viejo, al parecer tenía menos filtro aun que él joven.

-Yo…- se recuperó de a pocos sintiendo el sonrojo volver a su rostro, con un enorme suspiro continuó –… creo que, en primer año, Karasuno era un asco en esa época, pero Daichi siempre pedía quedarse a entrenar más tiempo. Asahi y yo le seguíamos, su presencia siempre fue impactante, era capaz de dar el miedo necesario, pero también tenía paciencia y amabilidad con los jugadores nuevos – Ryu notó como los ojos de Suga brillaban al describir al capitán – siempre intente, con todas mis fuerzas fingir que esos sentimientos no estaban ahí a ver si en algún momento desaparecían, luche mucho por eso, desafortunadamente por ahora no ha dado resultado alguno.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto de olvidar un sentimiento correspondido? – el otro ladeó la cabeza bastante confundido.

\- El punto es que no era correspondido, viste lo que paso, yo predije desde la escuela que él acabaría relacionado con Michimiya, tal vez fue mejor para mí no estar ahí para presenciarlo – subió los hombros con desilusión llevando la mirada al paisaje.

\- Si claro, no correspondido – el gruñido de Ryu le sacó de su estupor – Daichi san llegó tarde al partido por estarte buscando, no paró de buscarte todo este tiempo, a todos nos afectó que no estuvieras no te mentiré, pero él estaba realmente destrozado, no como quien extraña a un amigo Suga san, lo sé, comprendo sus sentimientos porque pasé por ahí, su mirada nunca se vio tan vacía, no importa que, nada le produce alegría, utiliza la bebida para olvidarse de que te fuiste, incluso tuvo que ir al psicólogo – le miró con determinación y al parecer algo de enojo – lo siento Suga san, pero no veo el sentimiento no correspondido en ninguna maldita parte.

El peligriz prefirió guardar silencio de nuevo, analizando con cuidado las palabras de su amigo, como fuera no las consideraba posibles.

El viaje resultó siendo mucho más largo de lo que ninguno esperaba, en algún momento del camino, los varones terminaron dormidos. Hitoka como buen copiloto, iba hablando de temas diversos para que el conducir en la noche no le produjera sueño a la alocada rubia.

Un frenazo que los mando a todos contra la ventana derecha los trajo a la realidad, después de cuatro horas, su destino era un edificio de apartamentos.

-Nechan ¿enserio estamos en Tokyo? - Tanaka bostezó descendiendo del vehículo para estirar las piernas, los demás bajaron tras él.

-Muy bien Sugawara senpai su cita con el destino es ahora – Yachi empezó a empujarle hacia el edificio- apartamento 102.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Perdón? ¿A dónde voy? - apuntó con una ceja levantada - ¿Y porque voy allí?

-Así que este era su plan, malvadas – las chicas le dieron a Ryu una mirada cómplice- Suga san, es nuestra última alternativa, esto puede funcionar así que solo vaya, toque el timbre y diga su nombre es todo.

\- ¿Ustedes no vendrán? – las dos rubias negaron con la cabeza indicándole fieramente que siguiera su camino hacia donde le indicaban. Kōshi suspiró, cada día encontraba más razones en porque las mujeres no eran lo suyo. Se encaminó dentro de la edificación, a medida que se acercaba al área de apartamentos una fuerte discusión se dejaba oír, al parecer una pareja.

\- De nuevo el teatro – había soltado una sarcástica voz masculina – haces la maleta y dices que te vas a largar, pero la siguiente semana terminas regresando.

\- Esta vez no – la voz femenina sonaba cerca de la histeria – esta vez es el fin, no puedo competir con un fantasma, tu no vas a asumir que él se fue para siempre, estoy cansada de todo esto.

Suga siguió acercándose, se pegó a la pared de la esquina sacando un poco la cabeza para espiar, se sentía como un chismoso, pero como se supone que iba a encontrar el departamento que sus amigos le habían encomendado sin tener que pasar en medio de la incómoda discusión.

-No se fue para siempre Yui – casi gritó el hombre, por lo que el peligriz podía ver, una chica castaña de cabello largo estaba sacando un par de maletas por la puerta de uno de los departamentos – prometiste apoyarme cuando dije que quería encontrarlo, por eso me case contigo cuando insististe tantas veces.

\- Eso era antes de darme cuenta que Sugawara solo sigue vivo en tu maldita cabeza Daichi – había espetado la mujer empezando a caminar por el pasillo, el sujeto salió tras ella, y Kōshi no podía creer lo que presenciaba – estas enfermo, y te la pasas borracho la mayor parte del día, no es de extrañar que te despidieran por cuarta vez este año.

La chica, no se despidió, no dijo nada más, agarró sus maletas con decisión, caminando por el pasillo hasta la salida, algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y ni siquiera noto a Suga pegado a la pared cuando paso por su lado.

El peligriz no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver, sin embargo, ignoró a la mujer y no muy consiente, sus piernas lo encaminaron al pasillo, un hombre de unos treinta, estaba sentado en el piso con una mirada melancólica hacia el cielo nocturno. Se veía cansado, algo acabado y enfermo, pero la contextura era la misma, los mismos dulces ojos castaños ahora vacíos.

Al acercarse lo suficiente, vio el número de la puerta abierta, 102, exactamente el departamento que debía buscar. Ya estaba demasiado cerca, solo un par de pasos y lo tendría junto a él, las manos le sudaron y la cobardía se apodero de su cuerpo haciéndolo frenar en seco.

\- Esto tiene que ser un record – murmuró esa voz que conocía tan bien, ahora solo algo más rasposa que en el pasado – ¿Tan pronto te arrepentiste del teatro en esta ocasión? O más bien vas a decir que olvidaste algo Yui… - No tuvo tiempo de correr, los ojos de Daichi se habían petrificado al dirigirse a él, se sintió como una criatura indefensa por un segundo antes de recordar cómo se caminaba, dando un paso hacia atrás y luego otro, aun mas asustado cuando el excapitán de Karasuno se puso de pie – S..Su.. ¿SUGA? – gimió el castaño anonadado caminado a la par que el otro se alejaba.

Hizo el desesperado intento de dar la vuelta y huir, pero el otro fue más rápido.

\- Ah no, esta vez no te me escapas – gruñó Daichi dándole alcance y enredando con facilidad sus fuertes brazos en su cintura – me vale que seas una alucinación o lo que sea.

\- Déjame ir Daichi – pataleó con fuerza cuando el castaño lo levantó en el aire, lo metió en el departamento y seguidamente cerró la puerta con el pie.

Kōshi hizo otro intento desesperado de huir, pero termino siendo acorralado entre la puerta y el fuerte cuerpo del hombre mayor.

Sawamura le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, estudiándole con detenimiento, apretándole las mejillas, tapándole la nariz, rosando con el pulgar el lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Eres un producto de mi imaginación? – su mirada tenia brillo de nuevo, y la pregunta sonó tan infantil que Suga tuvo que contener el impulso de abrazarlo, negando con la cabeza – Estas justo como la última vez que te vi, cuando caíste a ese maldito pozo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…? – su pregunta murió en la garganta cuando el índice de Daichi se posó sobre sus labios.

\- Estaba ahí, me dejaste preocupado por lo que dijiste, salí un poco después a buscarte, solo pude verte caer…- gimió con suavidad uniendo sus frentes – todavía no entiendo lo que paso, yo grite, salte, baje por la pared del pozo, no estabas ahí, no estabas en ningún lado…- sollozó, sus brazos se aferraron con desesperación a su cintura mientras escondía la cara en el hueco de su hombro – nunca se lo dije a nadie, me hubieran creído un loco, pero lo estoy ¿no es así? eres una alucinación, porque no es posible que el verdadero Suga se conservara igual por diez años ¿Verdad? Incluso llevas la misma ropa que ese día- esta vez lo soltó un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

\- Un desafortunado accidente, lo siento tanto Daichi, nunca pensé que las cosas se pusieran así de mal solo por mi ausencia – se disculpó cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

\- Te dije que no te demoraras – gruñó volviendo a abrazarle con fuerza – y tardaste diez largos años en volver, no tienes idea de lo desesperado que estaba sin ti.

Ante esta afirmación las rodillas de Kōshi cedieron, y termino en el suelo con el castaño que aún no le dejaba ir. Ahí notó el otro amuleto, gastado y viejo, al parecer no tenía el mismo cordel original, lo tomó entre sus dedos con una sonrisa un poco amarga.

\- Se lo he dicho mil veces a todas esas visiones que vienen cuando estoy borracho, aunque había prometido decírtelo si llegábamos a las nacionales – murmuró en su oído, mandándole un escalofrió columna arriba – esta vez debería decirlo apropiadamente – tomó aire, el más joven abrió los ojos aterrado – Kōshi – susurró – yo te am…- las manos del peligriz fueron rápidas para estamparse con suavidad contra la boca del otro impidiéndole terminar la oración.

\- Lo siento, pero no quiero oírlo de ti, no quiero oírlo de este Daichi – gimió notando la confusión en los ojos del castaño – tengo que irme.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, pero el otro no le soltaba.

\- No, no de nuevo, te lo juro que no soportare perderte dos veces – gimió aferrándose al cuerpo contrario con toda su energía.

\- Daichi, si te prometo que arreglare todo esto, y si no puedo volveré ¿me dejaras ir? – uso su acento maternal, así como lo había echo para calmar a Tanaka.

\- No Kōshi eso me dijiste la última vez, no te dejare fuera de mi vista – gruñó apretándole contra sí, tan fuerte que ambos podían oír el rápido latir del corazón contrario. Suga meditó buscando una salida, era posible que esta vez se le permitiera regresar a su tiempo, pero si Sawamura no le dejaba, no podría arreglar todo este horrible futuro.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que mientras estés conmigo puedo ir a cualquier parte? – buscó la respuesta en la cara del excapitán que asintió, la ansiedad de perderle aun grabada en sus facciones- Entonces ven, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer – le enseñó la mano.

Daichi parpadeó, pero tomó sus llaves, su billetera, su teléfono y algo de comida del refrigerador en una mochila, para luego apretar la mano del peligriz y salir del departamento.

La cara de los que le esperaban era un poema, después de ver emerger a una muy ofuscada Yui con maletas y todo, que Suga y Daichi salieran de la mano, con el segundo sonriendo tan ampliamente como sus facciones le permitían, era algo digno de ver.

\- Oh, bueno creo que debemos pasar por el pozo de nuevo antes de ir a casa – Saeko codeó a Hitoka, ambas esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Montaron de nuevo en la camioneta, y la rubia mayor pisó el acelerador.

\- Tanaka, hace tiempo no te veía, desde… – iba a decir el castaño, pero calló en seguida antes de soltar la palabra matrimonio delante de Suga.

\- Si capitán, y yo hace diez años no veía esa sonrisa – el ex pelón hizo una señal de victoria.

\- Gracias por traerlo – murmuró aferrándose de nuevo al peligriz que tenía la cara bastante roja - ¿Cómo dieron con él?

\- Yachi lo encontró preguntando por el resultado del partido de Karasuno y lo llevó a casa – soltó con simpleza mientras la rubia menor les dirigía una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, de verdad – murmuró de nuevo.

Viaje nocturno, Hitoka hablando con Saeko, Tanaka dormido profundamente. Suga estaba esperando que Daichi se durmiera también, pero el excapitán no dejaba de mirarle fijamente, apretarlo contra él y hacerle mimos de vez en cuando, besos en la mejilla, en la frente, en el cuello, tuvo que reprenderlo cuando escucho las risitas traviesas de las chicas, su cara iba a quedar roja de por vida.

Termino por caer rendido en brazos de Sawamura, el castaño lo jaló sobre su regazo haciéndole recostar la cabeza en su hombro, Suga no recordaba algún otro momento en que hubiera estado tan cómodo como ahora.

Cuatro horas después, otro frenazo en seco despertó a los ocupantes del vehículo. Entre bostezos descendieron, las luces del amanecer empezaban a divisarse en el horizonte.

\- Bien, es la única opción, vamos a ver si puedo arreglar este futuro – murmuró Suga mirando fijamente el derruido pozo – aquí voy.

Pero no pudo avanzar, el castaño se negaba a dejar ir su mano de nuevo.

\- Daichi, tengo que ir- explicó, el otro rehuyó su mirada – si puedo regresar todo mejorara.

\- ¿Y qué tal si no? ¿Qué tal si saltas otros diez años en el futuro? Te aseguro que no estaré ahí porque habré muerto de tristeza o de coma etílico, lo que ocurra primero – gimió mirándole, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- Vamos a tener fe – suspiró limpiando algunas lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas del otro – confía en mí, todo mejorara.

Daichi suspiró a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, le dio un beso en la frente y con suavidad dejó ir su mano. Suga se dio la vuelta con determinación, no iba a negar que estaba asustado, pero si había una mínima posibilidad de salvar a sus seres queridos y a la persona que amaba de todo ese sufrimiento, la iba a tomar como fuera.

Corrió y saltó, estando en el aire si tenía dudas ya no importaban, ya no podía dar marcha a atrás. Apretó los parpados al caer por el agujero y por un segundo sintió su mente desvanecerse.

\- SUGAAAA – un gritó de una voz muy conocida le trajo a la realidad – ¿QUE DEMONIOS TRATABAS DE HACER INCLINANDOTE DE ESA MANERA? – la mullida sensación de un abrazo lo trajo a la realidad, abriendo los ojos, era de día – ¿QUE TAL SI YO NO ESTABA PARA ATRAPARTE ANTES DE CAER? – al subir la mirada se encontró el rostro preocupado del joven Daichi que le regañaba con energía – ¿ACASO QUIERES MATARME DE UN INFARTO?

\- Funciono – murmuró completamente feliz, logrando confundir al capitán cuando lo apretó de vuelta en el abrazo, estaban al borde del pozo.

\- ¿Eh? – este lo miró sin comprender, a lo que el otro solo negó con la cabeza, tomándole de la mano para echar a correr hacia el complejo – por cierto, se te cayo esto – Sawamura le enseñó el amuleto al llegar a las gradas – pero veo que tú tienes otro, ¿podría quedarme con este? – Suga sonrió de nuevo, sintiéndose realizado de estar de nuevo en su época, asintió, dándole un beso travieso en la mejilla al capitán para luego correr a sentarse junto a Asahi.

\- Tal vez deba decírselo luego del siguiente partido y no esperar hasta las nacionales – susurró Daichi con la cara roja, mientras se ponía el amuleto alrededor del cuello.

╚════ ೋღ ღೋ════╝

/-/X3

Bueeenaaaas XD, si si, esta serie hizo un cortocircuito en mi cerebro xD estoy tratando de sacarla de mi sistema al menos mientras termino mi long fic de next generation de Harry Potter, entonces aquí yo de nuevo con otro oneshot de esta pareja, me encanta el kagehina y las parejas no crack de haikyuu pero el DaiSuga tiene un lugarcito especial en mi corazón, espero les gustara la historia, porfaaa comenteeen sé que el concepto es un poco cliché pero me esforcé lo jurooooo :3 gracias por leer.

Tal vez tenga planeado un long fic de esta serie, eso sí, el shippeo crack no va conmigo, así que los ships serían solo los evidentes durante la serie (nada de emparejar dos personajes que si quiera se han hablado dos o tres veces solo porque son lindos o se ven bien XD)


End file.
